It's gotta be a teenage love story!
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Derek is in High school and he is new in school, Stiles shows him around on his first day and they develop a fast friendship and as time goes on Stiles sees himself falling for his new best friend, kinda of slow burn sterek! WerewolfDerek! Alive Hale family! Au high school fic Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**I took down this story because I didn't like the way I wrote it before but I got help from a Teen wolf writer loki-and-dean, she is the author of I kinda want your bite so check out that story, anyways so this wouldn't be up if it wasn't for her. Well hope you like it.**

Chapter One- Moving Day

**Derek's Pov:**

I was mad, I didn't want to leave Brooklyn, I would be leaving my life away and all my friends were there and I was leaving behind the house that I had grown up in. Just because mom got a better teaching position doesn't mean we all had to move she could of tried to get a promotion but I had no say in the matter, I was only seventeen. The one thing that suck though was having to pack up my room and help with the rest of the house.

Our possessions were pack and in the moving truck. We got into dad's car and started the drive to California, which was 45 hours. so we stopped at some hotels on the way and the final stop for tonight was Arizona. The good thing about sleeping at hotels was that I got to have my own room, with being the only son, and Cora and Laura had to share. I smiled to myself.

"Kids, get some sleep because we still have 12 hours to drive in the morning." Mom said, in her alpha voice.

"Yes mam'e." We complied, heading to our rooms.

I fell asleep immediately.

**The Next day:**

The drive was horrible, Laura wouldn't shut up, Cora whined about when would we get there and mom and dad kept on giving me disapproving looks when I would tell them to shut up. After stopping at 2 more hotel and three food stops we finally made it to Beacon Hills, California and I wanted to hated it but I couldn't because it was a cute town that had an arcade, movie theater, a few restaurants, a bookstore, and other odds and ends in town. This year Laura is a senior, I'm a junior and Cora is in the eight grade. the house that we are moving into is deep in the woods, first because us Hales like our privacy and the other reason is that we are a family of werewolves, which I had my first shift last year at the age of seventeen. I didn't have good control at first but now I'm really good at it. My first shift wasn't as good as it is now.

Anyways we pulled up to our new house and it was a lot bigger than the one back in Brooklyn, it was three stories high with a basement and attic and had at least four bedrooms. The truck finally pulled up.

"Okay go pick a room and start unpacking." Our father said in his stern voice.

We nodded and I went upstairs and picked the room that had blue walls painted and was twice the size of Cora's room. Laura got the biggest because she was the fastest and oldest so she got to it first.

"Wow this is going to take hours to unload." Cora whined.

"I know, it sucks." I said, agreeing with Cora.

All my boxes were finally up here, but the movers finally were bringing up my bed, nightstand, dresser, and TV.

"Where do you want your bed sir?" The mover asked.

"Just put it against the wall near the window." I replied.

He nodded and laid the bed in the spot I had requested. I situated my dresser, sitting it in the corner on the other side of my bed. I put my nightstand next to my bed on the left side, where I sleep. I put my TV on the hanging racks that dad had put on earlier. It was starting to become a bedroom. I got out my black sheets and made my bed. By the time I was done mom and dad had called for all of us to come down for dinner, which mom ordered pizza.

"So I forgot to tell you, your all starting school tomorrow." Mom told us.

I groaned, " When did you get us registered?" Laura asked.

"I called ahead of time and sent them your records, you have to go to the office to get your class schedules." Dad said, taking a bite of his pizza..

As the others were engaging in conversation I just look around the living room. Our couch and love seat were against a wall side by side and the two chairs were on opposites sides with the coffee table placed in the middle of the room. It was starting to feel like home but I still missed people back in New York.

After dinner I went upstairs and unpacked my clothes putting them neatly into my drawers because if I didn't mom would have a fit and you don't want to disobey the alpha.

it was soon time for bed because it was after 11 and I was tired from all the moving and driving we did because we took turns driving. I stripped down to my boxers and slid into bed. I couldn't sleep because all I was thinking about was how I wouldn't be starting junior year with my friends back home and how I would have to make new ones here. I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Well here is the first chapter of the story. There is a lot planned and longer chapters ahead. I hope you liked it, please review and let me know your thoughts I accept crticism but nothing to harsh i just want honesty. Oh if you want to see what Talia hale, the father, young derek, laura and cora look like the links are at the bottom of my profile. Well bye for now**

**Thanks,**

**Wolflover1989**


	2. Chapter 2

** I want to thank paleangel90, nylanicolethepenguin, and The Magnus Bane for there reviews on chapter one and everyone else for the faves and alerts they mean a lot.. I want to send a huge thanks to The Magnus Bane for helping me write this chapter. and along with loki-and-dean help, Well here is chapter two, hope you like it.**

**Chapter two First day of school**

**Derek's pov:**

Derek:  
I woke up and looked around the unfamiliar room and couldn't help the frown that made an appearance on my face. I miss home and my friends and no matter how big this house was it couldn't compete with my home. I wanted my friends to be here and tell me it would be okay and that I'll get through this how I always do and keep pushing.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of the depressing thoughts that seemed to cloud my mind, and got ready for school . Boxes seemed to line my room, I still haven't unpacked much in the hopes that we could go back home to Brooklyn but I knew that it was stupid to hope for something that just wouldn't happen.

After I dug through my dresser I grabbed some jeans and my black polo that seemed to hug my waist without suffocating me and is actually comfortable, I made my way downstairs. The smell of eggs and bacon filled my nose and with my advanced senses It smelled heavenly. Talia, my mother, has always been a very good cook and would prefer to cook than go out to eat. She would always say that it would increase our chances to not get caught by hunters, but more than anything she just liked to provide for her pack. It was the alpha and a motherly thing to do.

I sat down next to Laura who looked equally as miserable to even be sitting in this home but put a smile on her face when a plate was slid down in front of here. My mouth was watering as mom laid down pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Hurry up and eat… wouldn't want to be late on your first day would you?" Talia said sweetly before turning off the oven and exiting the kitchen to most likely get the car keys.

I scarfed down the meal in a hurry to try and get the day over with. I already knew this day was going to suck and I didn't want to screw around.

When everyone was done with their meals we rushed into the car so mom could take us to school. Cora was the first to be dropped off because her building was closer she seemed scared but she said she will be fine and try to make new friends.

We arrived at Beacon Hills High school twenty minutes later, and when we got out we were greeted by a skinny white woman with a pencil skirt and a blouse , her red hair resembled fire and she was very pale. To anyone she would be considered very pretty especially with eyes that resembled the sky.

"Hello I am principle Johnson." She said in a sickly sweet voice and extended her hand. Laura took her hand and said her name as did I.

I gave my mom a quick hug goodbye and watched as she left the school grounds. Principle Johnson cleared her thought to get our attention.

"OK Laura I'm going to make a quick call and have a Mr. Finstock to escort you to your class and I will take Derek here to his." I nodded in understanding and passed her my schedule. She nodded and then grimaced.

"Oh you have Harris first period… I think you will do great in it." She tried to have a friendly reassuring smile but it didn't work on me. She must've figured as much cause she began to walk down the hallway and I followed.

"Ok we are here." She said but her voice wasn't as sweet… she must not like this teacher.

"You will do fine." Was the last thing Miss Johnson said before opening the door to the class.

"Hello class, we have a new student today named Derek Hale so try to make him feel welcome!" she clapped her hands and then I was left alone. A man with short black hair and a pointed nose, most likely Mr. Harris, motioned towards the seats which I took.

Soon he was going on about neutrons and chemistry when all of a sudden I felt a poke at my side. I turned to glare at the asshole when my face softened as I looked at the boy with wide whiskey Brown colored eyes and soft brown hair.

"Hi I'm stiles." He said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Derek Hale." I replied, smiling back.

"Nice to meet you." Stiles said.

"Mr. Stilinski please pay attention or you get detention." Mr Harris said, and went back to teaching.

Chemistry class ended and I quickly grabbed my things but that guy Stiles was right behind me.

"So what class do you have next?" He asked, I just gave him my schedule

He scammed his eyes over my schedule, "We have all the same classes together, awesome." He said, happily.

"Cool, I have no clue where I'm going." I said, and walked towards our class Economics.

"I'll show you around, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you want to." Stiles said, bouncing up and down.

I shook my head at him and laugh.

"Sorry, I have ADHD and I get hyper at meeting new people." Stiles said, his cheeks reddening.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't to happy about coming here but at least I made one new friend." I said, truthfully.

Stiles smiled and I took a seat next to him after I gave the teacher my slip.

"Class, we have a new student with is please make him feel welcome." Coach Finstock said.

The teacher got down to business right away and he was talking about the Stock market and something else about taxes, which definitely threw me off and had me confused.

"Don't worry I have an A in this class I can help you." Stiles whispered.

"Thanks." I said.

Economics was over and I already had homework to do, I was still missing my friends but Stiles is very nice I just hope his friends will like me, which I shouldn't care because I just met Stiles and usually I don't care what others think, which it has something to do with me being a born werewolf.

We finally arrived to English Class. I looked at Mrs. Blake, she was totally hot. I handed her my slip, and she pointed me to my seat which luckily was right next to Stiles. I wondered for a moment why Stiles' hadn't told me how hot she was, but blew off as she started teaching.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair on the opposite side of Stiles leaned over and whispered "Whose the new hot hunk."

"Derek Hale, family just moved here. Seems grumpy, but still pretty nice. I invited him to sit with us." Stiles explained quietly, for a moment I wished I hadn't heard that conversation until Lydia said "He's not your type, Stiles." Derek blushed a bit, but tried to pay attention to what Mrs. Blake was teaching.

Stiles scoffed "Yes totally likable isn't my type, Lydia. Plus I'm not interested"

"Yes, Stiles, hot guys that don't talk very much aren't your type, plus you had a crush on me for years I know that look." Lydia said. I was trying hard to ignore them, but I was learning so much about Stiles I just couldn't help it.

"Dude, he's new. I'm not going to start trying to get up in that when he hasn't even had time to adjust to life here. Plus he's probably straight." Stiles said turning away from Lydia.

"Whatever Stiles." She said and turned around in her seat.

"Okay students we have a new student with us , Derek Hale so please make him feel welcome." I heard her say.

I groaned at the attention I was getting today, because I was introduced in every class and I still have two more classes until lunch.

Ms. Blake started her lesson on prepositions, which she was asking us to name one, and she had called on me.

"Mr hale, please name a preposition please." She said, smiling down at me.

"About." I replied, proudly. Stiles gave me a thumbs up.

I rolled my eyes at him, but the smile on my face probably gave away the fact I wasn't annoyed by him.

A boy with floppy brown hair to the side of Stiles leaned over, and said "Hey, my name's Scott, I'm Stiles' best friend."

"Derek Hale." I said shortly

"What's wrong, sourwolf, can you only interact with one person at a time." Stiles said poking him in the ribs. I raised an eyebrow

"Did you just call me sourwolf?" I asked.

"Yup, I think it fits. Don't you agree with me Scott." Stiles said cheekily

"I-I mean if it bothers him, you probably shouldn't." Scott said staring at him.

"Aw, Scott you're not afraid of the big bad wolf are you...you're not even the one in the red jacket, bro. If Derek's gonna kill anyone it's gonna be me, Little Red." Stiles said. I sighed the wolf jokes hit a little too close to home, but obviously Stiles didn't know anything.

"The big bad wolf doesn't kill Little Red Riding Hood, Stiles. He kills her grandmother, and then the lumberjack kills the wolf." I replied

"Oh no, don't kill my grandma-ma Sourwolf please." Stiles shrieked turning the heads of everyone in the class including Mrs. Blake.

"Stiles, could you please quiet it down, people are trying to listen to the lesson." she asked looking between me, Stiles, and Scott.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Blake." Stiles said with a killer smile. I once again found myself rolling my eyes, with a smile on my face. Maybe Beacon Hills wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Nothing interesting happened the rest of class, and Derek found himself dozing until the bell rung.

"Come on, Sourwolf time for algebra 2." Stiles said poking him in the chest.

"Yay, Math class." I said, sarcastically.

"What, Math isn't your strong suit?" Stiles asked, walking into the classroom.

"Not Algebra 2." I replied, grumpy.

"Don't worry, Mr. Webster isn't that bad." Stiles replied.

I handed the teacher my slip and he just nodded and told me to pick a seat, there was one by the window. It sucked because Stiles was on the other side I was behind some blonde hair chick.

"Hi, my name is Erica Reyes, Stiles' friend." She replied, smiling.

"Derek Hale, nice to meet you." I said.

She nodded, and turned back around. Mr. Webster got started and we had to answer some questions on the board, I was thankful that he didn't call on me. Before i knew it Math class passed by and it was lunch time.

"So how are you liking your first day?" Stiles asked, as he slipped his book bag onto his shoulder.

"It's great, the people are nice and friendly and the teachers are nice." I replied, smiling.

As we made it to the cafeteria I saw Laura looking around, her heart was pounding fast.

"Stiles, do you mind if my older sister sits with us?" I asked.

"Sure, more the merrier."He said, getting in line. I walked over to Laura.

"Hey, how is your first day?" I asked.

"Good, made some friends, and it looks like you did as well." She said, pointing to Stiles and the others.

"Yeah, there cool, wanna sit with us?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, and followed behind me.

We got our food and I sat by Stiles with Lydia on the other side. I seen a curly hair boy walk up alongside a brown hair guy who looked like a jock with arrogant attitude. We had people like that at my old school.

"Who are the newbies?" Jackson asked, kissing Lydia on the cheek as he sat down.

"This is Derek and Laura Hale, they just moved here from Brooklyn, New York." Stiles replied.

"I'm Jackson Whittmore and this is Isaac Lehey." He said, as Issac gave a small wave. He was really shy.

The blood girl from Algebra 2 walked up and sat next to Erica, which they must have been dating.

"Is everyone paired up at this table?" Laura spoke up.

"Yeah except, McCall and Stilinski." Jackson said.

"I did date this girl name Allison Argent but she moved away last year." Scott replied, sadly.

I just nodded and ate my lunch, it was quiet until Stiles started babbling about the new movies that just came out, I just sat and listened to him. During the rest of lunch I caught Scott staring at Laura. I leaned over to Laura.

"It looks like someone likes you." I pointed out.

"I know, he's really cute, and I notice you looking at Stiles." Laura said, smugly.

"I don't like him, I just met him." I said, blushing.

"What are you blushing at?" Lydia replied, smiling.

"Nothing it's just hot in here." I lied.

She gave me this look but let it go, after lunch I headed to my last two classes which were Gym and Study hall. I had them with everyone. In Gym we played kicked ball which I was pretty good at. Stiles was up to kick.

"I'm gonna get you out Stilinski." Jackson told him.

"You wish, Whittemore." Stiles claimed and kicked the ball halfway down the yard and he ran to home base.

"Nice job, Stiles." I said.

"Thanks."

The coach blew his whistle and it was time for Study hall, I sat next to Stiles and we worked on homework together.

"Derek, do you have a ride home?" He asked.

"Yeah my mom has to pick my sister and I up, we don't have a car yet." I replied, embarrassed.

"Oh I could take you and your sister home." He said, happily.

"Sure thanks."

the bell rung and it was time for home. I texted mom, _Got a ride home from school, see in a few._**  
**

I put my phone in my pocket and met up with Laura.

"HEy Stiles is gonna give is a ride home." I exclaimed.

"Cool, let's go, my wolf is eager to run." She whispered.

I nodded.

Stiles pulled up yo our house and he was shocked. "You live here?" He said, amused.

"Yeah, it's bigger than our last home." I said, proudly.

"You must be rich to own this home." Stiles said.

"Well my dad is a Contractor and my mom is a teacher at the local college." I said.

"My dad is Sheriff of Beacon Hills." Stiles said.

"Cool, well I better get in." I said, starting to walk onto the porch.

"Derek, if you need any help with homework let me know I'd be happy to help." Stiles offered nicely.

"Sure, thank you." I said one last time.

Stiles sped off leaving a smile on my face. He was one friendly person and really different from my other friends. I went inside.

"How was school?" Mom asked.

"It was good, I met a lot of people." I said, happily.

"Yeah a guy name Stiles." Laura said.

"The sheriff's son." Mom said, going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's nice and friendly." I said.

"Well go do homework and I'll call when it's time for dinner." She said.

I went into my bedroom and started on English homework I got halfway done with English when I received a text from an unknown number.

_Hey got your number from Laura, wanted to know if you want a ride to school tomorrow-Stiles_

**_Sure, pick me up at 7-Derek_**

He texted back saying okay and I got done with homework in no time, I went down to eat for dinner, which mom cooked Chicken Enchiladas, which were amazing. I went for a run after dinner and before I knew it , it was 10 I got a shower and I was asleep Before I knew it.

**tbc**

**Hope you liked chapter two, this chapter was almost 3,000 words. Its getting late so I had to end it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really want to thank loki-and-dean for helping me once again. I don't know what I would do without her. also thanks for the reviews, faves, alerts and follows. Well here is chapter three.**

**Chapter Three: After school detention and hanging with Stiles.**

**Derek's pov:**

I woke up fifteen minutes late. Stiles was picking Laura and me up in 15 minutes or so. I rushed to get ready, I was still in the shower when I heard Stiles pull into the drive way.

"Derek hurry your boyfriend is here." Laura yelled knocking on the door.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said jumping out of the shower. It took me under 10 minutes to get ready. I finally made it outside, to find my Mom and Laura talking to Stiles (who looked perfectly comfortable).

"Hey we need to go." I said walking over.

"We've got like thirty minutes before school starts, Sourwolf." Stiles said, smiling. I noticed my Mom raise an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be late." I said pulling him toward his car. "Bye, Mom I love you."

"You know this is manhandling. ASSAULT." Stiles yelled poking me. Laura came walking over to the blue Jeep.

"Let's go little brother." Laura said sliding into the backseat. I got in the passenger seat motioning Stiles in.

"Bye Mrs. Hale it was nice to meet you." Stiles yelled to Mom before starting the car.

"Bye, Stiles. You'll have to come over for dinner one day." Mom yelled back, smiling.

We rode in silence for a minute, before Stiles looked at me and started laughing. "Dude your shirt is inside out." Stiles snorted. I looked down to find my t-shirt was inside out. I yanked it over my head, and heard a sharp intake of breath.

"You're totally ripped." Stiles said staring, the statement caused me too blush slightly.

Laura tapped his cheek "Eyes on the road, pretty boy." she said, shooting me a look.

"Awe, you think I'm pretty." He said tapping Laura on the nose before turning back to the road. Laura frowned, eyes turning. I shook my head at her.

The rest of the drive wasn't eventful, Stiles turned on the radio and belted Talk Dirty To Me (and every other song) for the rest of the ride to school.

When we finally got to school, Laura literally bolted out of the car.

"Wonder what her problem is?" Stiles said looking after my sister.

"Hmm could have been your singing." I said, smirking.

"Nah of course not." Stiles said _(hopefully he was being sarcastic)_.

"We better head to class or we're gonna be late." I said grabbing Stiles (once again), and heading in the, hopefully, correct direction.

We headed to Chemistry, which I actually remembered where to go.

"Awesome sense of direction you got there, Sourwolf." Stiles said sitting down in Chem. I didn't acknowledge the comments, just pulling everything out of my bag.

"Ignoring your new best friends. Tsk-Tsk what will we do." Stiles said poking me, once again.

"You're not my best friend." I stated looking at the hyperactive boy (read as:Twerp).

"You wound me." he said clutching his chest in mock hurt.

"Mr. Stilinski, if you don't mind I'd like to begin class." Mr. Harris said

"Go right ahead." Stiles said motioning at Harris.

"Detention, Stilinski." he replied

"What for!" Stiles said, irritated.

"Because I can, Mr. Stilinski, because I can." Mr. Harris said turning to the board. I stared at Stiles, who was pouting, lip stuck out in the cutest- oh god I need to stop. I just met this kid.

Stiles barely talked for the rest of the class, sighing under his breath.

"Hey, I can get Scott to drive you home, and then come pick me up." Stiles said as the bell rang.

"No, it's fine. I'll wait, maybe do some homework. I'll tell Laura to catch a ride with someone." I said.

"Oh okay, thanks." Stiles said, surprised.

"No problem." I said.

"Students I want you to read chapter eight and do the questions at the end of the chapter, if everyone gets done before the bell rings we will go over them, if not it's for homework so you have forty-minutes." Mr Harris explained, sitting at his desk.

"Oh okay, thanks." Stiles said, surprised.

"No problem." I said.

"Students I want you to read chapter eight and do the questions at the end of the chapter, if everyone gets done before the bell rings we will go over them, if not it's for homework so you have forty-minutes." Mr Harris explained, sitting at his desk.

I started on the assignment and began my reading, but I heard Stiles whisper my name, "What is it Stiles?" I asked, in a hush whisper

"Do you want to hang out today?" He asked.

"How about we talk about that at lunch." I offered.

"Okay, sourwolf." He said, and continued on his assignment.

I was half way through another paragraph before I heard Stiles say my name again.

"What, Stiles." I said, I was actually trying to focus on this stupid assignment.

"Do you have a pen." he asked, looking at me through his lashes.

"Yeah here." I said handing him my extra pen.

"Thanks." he said, with a smile.

"Hey sourwolf, look at this." Stiles said several minutes later, I rolled my eyes and looked over at him. Stiles was balancing my pen on the end of his nose. I sighed and flicked him in the forehead.

"Ow, son of a bitch." He said rubbing the small mark.

"Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinski do you need to be separated." Harris said from his desk.

I said "Yes." at the same time Stiles said "No." I looked over at Stiles who was holding the questions up in his right hand and with his left hand still rubbing the spot on his forehead. Mr. Harris raised his eyebrows, but didn't separate us.

"How are you already done?" I asked staring at Stiles.

"I had already read this chapter." Stiles said simply, shrugging.

"Let me copy them." I said.

"I do believe that is cheating, Mr. Sourwolf. Are you being a bad influence on a perfect student." Stiles said batting his eyelashes, trying (and failing) to look innocent. I just snorted, and he handed me the answers. I copied them down quickly.

"Thanks." I said handing them back to him.

"No, problem." he said.

"Now do you wanna hang out-"

"Mr. Stilinski, please move next to Mr. Mahealani, if you begin to suffer from separation anxiety please don't speak up." Harris said interrupting Stiles. Stiles huffed and packed up moving next to an attractive guy with tan skin. Stiles leaned in and asked him a question, Derek turned his super hearing on and listened

"Am I attractive to gay guys, Danny." The guy, Danny, looked at him questioningly. Derek blushed. Stiles leaned too far and fell out of his chair. I tried not to laugh.

The rest of class was boring, when the bell rung Stiles waited for me.]

I went to my locker so I could put my books in, getting my Economics book out. I shut the locker and Stiles and I headed for class, which I hated already and it was only my second day.

"So what were you saying about hanging out." I asked as we walked to Economics class.

"Well, I was uh, wondering if, you wanted too, maybe,hangout, after detention. If you don't that's fine..." Stiles rambled as we walked to Econ.

"Yeah sure...why do you wanna hang out?" I asked watching Stiles. His cheeks turned pink, but he replied sarcastically.

"Well, Sourwolf, when people have friends, sometimes they want to do things with them that friends do...such as: watch movies, play video games, get drunk, you know normal things teenagers do together. I'm not sure if you've heard of this concept before, but usually it's considered fun to do things with your friends."

"We've known each other for two days, we haven't exactly had time to do those things." I said rolling my eyes.

"Which is exactly why we need to hang out. I mean I need to know if you're a cuddly drunk, so I can hold it over your head like good friends do." Stiles said the last part with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Well, then I guess we'll hang out." I said sitting at my desk.

"Awesome." Stiles said, smiling.

I smiled back and waited for Coach Finstock to go on with his lesson.

"Class today you are going to get with your partner and do some stock exchange by looking up companies and compare their prices which meant how much they made from the 1990s until 2014, I will give you a list of them on a piece of paper, Derek you will partner with Stiles his partner moved a way." Coach Finstock explained.

I nodded at him. Coach passed out the papers and the class scooted their desks close, Stiles put his against mine.

"So what companies do you want?" I asked, looking over the paper.

"I will take JC Penney, Foot Locker, and Walmart." Stiles reply's excitedly.

"Are you always this happy doing work?" I asked, amused. Stiles turned pink for the millionth time today.

"No, I had too much adderall today." He says embarrassed and got started on his work.

I chose the companies: Payless, Shoe Department, and Sears. I got started right away and it was actually fun.

"Wow Derek, are you atually happy to be working on in-class work? "Stiles asked, laughing.

_He has a good laugh._ I thought to myself, Whoa where did that thought come from.

"Yeah I actually like it." I replied.

"Cool, I just hope we get done by today." He said, determined.

"Probably not." Stiles said, in a dull tone.

"Great, well I'm going to finish up." I said, grabbing a book. I started the work and got done with only Payless when the bell rung for third period, which was English.

"So did you want to hang out at my house or yours?" Stiles asked.

"Um how about mine, if that's alright." I said, hopefully.

"Sure, but your mom makes me kinda of nervous." Stiles said, uneasily.

"Ha, why?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't know every time I'm around her I get this feeling to just bow down to her." He replied, as I froze in shock.

"It..erm...means that she is just a high strong person everyone feels that way." I said, stuttered like an idiot.

"Oh." Stiles said, dumbfounded.

Stiles and I walked into English class and sat down, with Scott greeting us immediately.

"Hey Derek, Stiles." Scott said.

"Hey Scott." I said, setting my books down onto the desk.

"Hey Stiles, you wanna hang out tonight, mom doesn't get off until midnight." Scott asked, giving him the puppy look.

Oh sorry Scott, but Derek and I are hanging at his place, you can hang with us at Derek's tonight if you want, I'm sure Derek doesn't mind." He said, looking at me for reassurance.

"Sure more the merrier." I said, but something tugged at my stomach. I didn't like that idea.

"No it's fine I will pull an extra shift at the vet clinic." He replied. He looked like someone kicked him. I kinda felt like I was stealing Stiles from him.

"Okay." I said.

Mrs. Blake came in full with papers which meant more work.

"Students today we are doing preposition packets your test is on Friday." She replied.

She passed out the papers and I got to it.

"Derek, do you have a pen mine ran out of ink?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." I said, handing him one.

Stiles worked quietly through the rest of the period, well at least as quiet as I assume he can get, he fidgeted and drummed his fingers, but didn't really talk.

When the bell rang an hour and a half later, I was starving. "Why is lunch so fricken late." I whined (in a manly way)

"Don't know Sourwolf, but seeing as how we have Algebra 2 in like five minutes I think your stomach is gonna have to wait." Stiles said, grabbing me, and pulling us both in the direction of my absolute least favorite class.

Math had never been my strong suit, but apparently it was Stiles' and Lydia's. They quietly discussed faster ways to go through problems, while I sat stupidly and watched.

"Hey Derek, do you need help?" Stiles asked

"Uh, I mean, yeah." I muttered, blushing.

"Awe how cute he's embarrassed." Lydia said, pinching the side of my face. My wolf growled, and wanted to bite her, but I kept myself under control.

"No need to be a bitch Lyds. Some people don't have 170 level IQ's like you do." Stiles said, glaring at the strawberry blonde.

"Stiles, you're IQ is like 156 don't tell me about genius level." Lydia said, she had the decency to look embarrassed. I was surprised to hear that Stiles was a genius. He was obviously smart, but he didn't seem like most people that know they're smart.

"Just try being nice, and not running a new friend off." Stiles said, turning to me. "Ignore her, sometimes I don't think I'm the only one in this place that has no filter." I barked out a laugh.

"Okay so this problem here doesn't have a solution, right so I just have to write that, right." I said jumping right into math.

"Actually,you have to explain why you don't think it has a solution." Stiles said, smiling sadly. I groaned, and we spent the next forty minutes working on the equations.

"I'm gonna dream about numbers tonight." I moaned out when we finally got the page finished.

"That's not normal, Sourwolf, shouldn't you be dreaming about boobs and stuff?" Stiles said, joking of course.

"I dream about other stuff to." I replied, blushing. Stiles sat there speechless for once.

Algebra 2 was over and was time for lunch, about time because stomach decided to growl.

Stiles and I walked to lunch after class, I was absolutely starving. Stiles was rambling on about Call of Duty vs Halo, neither of which I was supremely interested in.

"So what do you think, Der. Should Scott as your sister out?" Stiles asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, Scott... and Laura... I mean whatever I guess seems kinda weird, but I don't really care." That was a lie, Scott dating my sister bothered me, but I didn't think Laura would go for it.

"You heard it from her brother Scott, you should definitely go for it." Stiles said punching Scott in the arm.

"Nah I think I'll wait for a bit it's only her second day here." Scott said, blushing. Good, Derek thought maybe then he could talk to Laura about it.

"Whatever, man. You're just scared." Stiles taunted, as they walked into the lunch room. The line was almost out the door, my wolf was going crazy from all the scents and sounds.

"Hey, Sourwolf, you okay, you're looking a little pale." Stiles asked putting his hand on my arm.

"Yeah man I'm fine just a little...overwhelmed." I said.

"You sure?" Stiles asked again, looking sincerely concerned.

"Yeah, Stiles I'm fine." I nodded willing the line to move faster.

When we finally got out food, payed, and went to find our table, I was ready to attack something (hopefully my food), Laura was already sitting with Erica (who was dating Isaac), Lydia, and Jackson.

"Hey, little brother. How goes your second day." Laura said.

"I'm not little, and my day is perfectly wonderful." I deadpanned digging into the school food. Scott sat down next to Laura, who blushed slightly and smiled at him. I raised an eyebrow, maybe I was wrong, and Laura really did see something in the younger, dopey boy.

Lunch flew by and it was time for Gym class, I guess we had a substitute so we were just doing laps, cardio or get into groups and play basketball.

"Derek, do you want to be in Jackson and I's group?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, shrugging.

We all began to play basketball which I already scored some points. I was having so much fun. I'm really starting to like it here but it did bring back memories when I was on the team back in Brooklyn, but I know we will never move back there again. Before I knew it, it was time for Study Hall.

I sat down at the table with Stiles next to me, I pulled out my Algebra 2 homework.

"Do you want help on that?" Stiles asked, smiling.

"Sure, thanks." I replied.

Stiles helped me with the equations and how to get the answer, I was finally getting the hang of it.

"Thanks to you Stiles, I finally understand." I complimented him.

He blushed hard, and I heard his heart pounding faster, my wolf loved that reaction but I had to calm it.

"Your welcome, no problem at all." He said.

We finished up with that assignment and began on the English packet that was due tomorrow. the bell rung and it was time to go, but Stiles had detention and I told him I would wait up for him.

"Well it's time for detention with Harris" Stiles says, rolling his eyes.

"What fun." I joked.

I walked in with Stiles, "Hale you don't have detention." Mr. Harris pointed out.

"I know, but I am Stiles ride home." I lied.

"Okay, just have a seat and work quietly." He said, sitting at his desk.

I nodded and finished working on the English packet. I ran through it swiftly because it was so easy. I did my other homework so I wouldn't have to worry about it when I was hanging with Stiles today.

Detention was another fifteen minutes and Stiles looked bored but he was use to getting detention. I just spaced out for the remainder of the time.

* * *

Stiles and I were on our way to my house to hang out for a bit, I was nervous and didn't know why.

"So is Harris always an ass-whole?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much but like I said he has always had it out for me, I think it's because my dad arrested him so many times for public intoxication." Stiles explained.

"Ha that would be embarrassing." I said.

We pulled up in front of the house and went inside, my mother there to greet us.

"Hey Derek, how was school?" She asked.

"Good, is it okay if Stiles hangs out for a while?" I asked, hopefully.

She smiled, "Sure, Stiles you're welcome to stay for dinner if you like." My mother replied, happily.

"Sure, that would be great." Stiles smiled back.

We went up to my bedroom.

"Wow your bedroom is huge." Stiles said, amazed.

"Yeah it's a decent size, so I have an Xbox and the game Call of Duty, we can play that." I suggested, with Stiles nodded vigorously.

"I take that as a yes." I said, laughing.

I sat up the game system and got two controllers out of the box and handed one to stiles. "Sorry I still need to finish unpacking." I replied.

"It's okay, I know moving is a lot." Stiles said, starting the game.

"well I hope you take losing well Stiles, because I'm going to kick your ass." I said.

"Language Derek." Mom yelled up.

"How could she hear that?" Stiles asked, curiously.

"Because she has really good hearing." I replied, smoothly.

Stiles bought it and I went back to relaxing. Before i knew it we had finished the game, we decided to watch the batman series while mom was cooking dinner, which we were having Barbecue Chicken with Macaroni salad.

"So who is better Cat woman or Robin?" Stiles asked.

"Duh, Cat woman." I said, with a smile.

"Yeah Robin is lame." He said.

"He's not lame he just needs to workout more." I said.

Stiles just started laughing after that but finally calmed down after a minute or so.

"Boys time for dinner." Mom called.

"OK be there in a sec." I yelled down.

Stiles and I washed our hands and went down to help mom set the table. I saw Laura walking in the door.

"Where were you?" I asked, nosily.

"I was at the mall with some friends." Her heart gave a tick which I knew she was lying.

"Fine, I was with Scott at the vets office." She said.

"Why would I care if you were with Scott?" I said.

"Because I know how protective you can get even though I'm the older one." She said with a snort.

"Well it's my job." I said.

The table was set and we all sat down to eat. "So Stiles you're the Sheriff's son?" My dad Dominic asked.

"Yes, but he isn't home that much at night because he works the midnight shift." Stiles said, sadly.

"Awe well you're welcome to stay here a few nights." Mom offered.

'Th-thank you." Stiles said, his cheeks turning pink.

"Derek would love that idea." Laura said, smirking.

"Shut up Laura." I said, kicking her underneath the table.

"Kids no fighting at the table." Mom scolded.

Stiles was just laughing at our banter. Dinner was soon over and Stiles and I went back up and watched some TV until he had to head home.

"Derek, what did your sister mean I would like that idea?" Stiles asked, curiously.

"Oh nothing, she just likes teasing me every time I meet new friends." I replied. stiles frowned on the word "friends".

"Oh okay." He said, sighing.

It was now 8 pm and Stiles said he had to head home. I walked him to the door and said my goodbyes. "Thanks for hanging out." Stiles said, smiling tiredly.

"Your welcome, I don't mind hanging out." I told him, truthfully.

Stiles smiled and I watched him as he drove away.

"I think someone is smitten." Laura said, smugly.

"No, he's just a good friend." I said.

"Your heart says otherwise." She said.

"I don't know how I feel I only knew him for two days." I said, going upstairs.

I stripped down to my boxers, setting my alarm and fell asleep dreaming of a certain someone.

**Uh oh is Derek falling for Stiles? Well you have to tune in and find out. Hope you liked this chapter I wouldnt have gotten anything done if it wasn't for my good friend Talia. Well please review and let me know what you want to see in upcoming chapters or if I need to improve on anything. Well ta ta for now.**

**Wolflover1989.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, they make me so happy. and A big thanks to my good friend loki-and-dean, she has been a big helper to me with this story, well enjoy chapter four.**

**Chapter Four Sleepover Fun!**

I was totally ready for this weekend, the school week has been hectic and I had enough homework for a week. Stiles was going to pick me and Laura up again today, so I had gotten up really early.

When I heard it pull into the drive way I hurried out the door, grabbing Laura on the way.

"How's it rolling, Sourwolf." Stiles said, once we were in the car.

"Pretty good, since it's Friday." I said, happily.

Stiles looked around awkwardly for a second, before saying "So me and Scott were talking, and we're all gonna have a movie night this weekend, if you guys wanna come that'd be awesome.", Stiles worried, his lip between his teeth, looking between me and Laura hopefully...

I looked to Laura who nodded and smiled "Yeah, let me text Mom and make sure it's okay." I said pulling my phone out. Seconds after I sent it my phone dinged.

"She said that would be fine, but she wants to know who all is going to be there." I said.

"Well, me, Scott, both of you, probably Erica and Isaac, maybe Lydia, probably not Jackson, he doesn't really like me. I'd say Scott will stay over, maybe Isaac, Erica's mom would freak if she stayed, Lydia may but probably not. Yeah, oh and then you guys if you want." Stiles babbled for a minute before closing his mouth, his cheek flushing pink. I texted Mom a condensed version of everything he said. A few minutes later she replied.

"She said, it's fine if I stay but Laura can only stay if there's another girl there." I rolled my eyes, as I repeated it "and that we have to come home after school."

"Awesome, I'm sure we can convince Lydia to stay, and maybe Erica's Mom if my dad talked to her." Stiles said driving away from the Hale house.

"I hope I get to stay over, I haven't had a slumber party since before we left New York."Laura said, happily.

"It's not a slumber party." Stiles and I said at the same time. Heat crept into my face, but Stiles just smiled.

"Whatever, it's totally a slumber party." Laura said, rolling her eyes.

"Boys do not have slumber parties, we have sleep overs, at the most, but we will not be having pillow fights, playing truth or dare, or talking about which boy is cuter, Lahey or Whittemore... Also I'm much cuter than them both." Stiles said, huffing.

"Yeah." I said, lamely.

"Sure we won't. Plus that's not what girls do at slumber parties anyway." Laura said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Please save us the details of what you've done at slumber parties, I don't want to know." I said, rolling my eyes.

The rest of the drive was filled with music, talking about our plans for the next couple of days, and more explanation about why sleep overs and slumber parties are not the same thing.

When we finally pulled up to the school, Laura rushed off to find Lydia and Erica, while Stiles and I walked slowly to Chemistry.

I was pretty bored now that Stiles didn't sit next to me in class, but every time I looked over at him he was making faces at me and mouthing things that looked like "Perk up, Sourwolf."

"Class today I am feeling somewhat kind so as you do the activity for hydrogen bonds you may pick your own partner, please put your hand down Mr. Stilinski, don't make me regret it." Harris said, sitting down at his desk motioning for us to get started.

Stiles almost skipped over to me. "You look so down over here all by yourself, at least try to smile at people." he said, throwing his already mostly done work on the table in front of me.

I showed teeth and grimaced "Yeah, no never mind people would think you're a serial killer if you smiled (if you can even call it that) like that at them." he said wincing. I laughed and began copying what he had already done.

For about twenty minutes everything was quiet as everyone worked until an alarm went off. "Everyone please form an orderly- oh never mind." Harris said as everyone panicked.

"Is this a drill." Stiles said, mostly to himself. I tilted my head, trying to smell smoke or some kind of threat.

As I copied down what he had already written, Stiles began pulling out the little red and white balls we had to use to show how the hydrogen bonds should connect to the sugar.

"Do you always work so far ahead." I asked, glancing over at him.

"I guess it depends on the class, I mean always try to do the work in here before it's even assigned because I like to annoy Harris." Stiles said "Could you answer the questions?" he asked putting the model together with nimble fingers.

"Sure."I said. After answering the three questions I looked to see how far along Stiles was, right as the model went sliding over the front of the table. With the speed no normal human contained I caught in before it hit the ground, in the process I grabbed Stiles hand, who squeaked, and moved away. I sat the model back in front of him, blushing.

"Thanks, Derek." Stiles mumbled, his face the color of his red hoodie.

"No problem." I said.

We continued to work on the project until the bell rung for second period. We gathered our things and went to Economics, which we had to finish our project today.

I sat i my seat until Mr. Finstock came in.

"So do you think we'll get done today?" Stiles asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"I hope so, I just can't wait until its officially the weekend." I said, sighing.

The teacher came in after a few minutes and told us to get straight to work.

"What company are you on?" I asked.

"I'm on Footlocker then I have to do Wal-Mart." Stiles replied, getting the papers out.

"I'm on Shoe Department." I said. "This is so frustrating."

Stiles agreed. We didn't talk after that, I just wanted to get this project done and go home but I still had four classes to go.

I finally got done with comparing prices for the Shoe department and got started on Sears, which they didn't have much to compare to.

The bell rung for English Class.

"Sourwolf, I'll meet you in class I have to get that packet, our test is today." HE replied.

"Oh I forgot about the test today, but the stuff is pretty easy." I said, proudly.

"Yes it is." Stiles agreed leaving to go to his locker.

I sat down in English class and chatted with Scott until Stiles came in.

"So are you coming to the sleepover?" Scott asked.

"As far as I know, were going." I said, shrugging.

"I hope you get to go, it would be awesome." Scott said, smiling.

Stiles walked in books in hand and sat couldn't talk because Mrs. Blake came in.

"Students please clear off your desks and only leave a pen or pencil on it, you have all class period to do the test, it's about four pages long Good luck." She said, smiling.

She passed our papers out and we got started. I was nervous but I just put that aside and started answering the questions, which I got through them quickly but still had two pages left.

"Students, you have thirty-five more minutes to finish up." Mrs. Blake told us.

I looked over at Stiles and he was getting frustrated I could hear his heart pounding from a step away from me. He looked right over at me.

"Are you okay?" I mouthed.

"Yeah, just hungry." He said, giving me his goofy smile.

I just nodded and got back to work. Before I knew it I was done with my test. I took it up to Mrs. Blakes desk and put it in the bin then I went and sat down until the bell rung.

Everyone else got done by the time the bell rung for Algebra 2 I gathered my books quickly and went straight to my locker to get my Math stuff, Stiles and the others were right behind me.

"so you think you passed?" Stiles and Scott asked me.

"Yeah, I studied a little and I did that stuff at my old school last year." I replied.

"Awesome, see you all later I have Writing Class." Scott replied, going the opposite way.

"Bye." I replied.

There was something off about Scott today, he was super talkative towards me today and made sure Stiles talked to him a lot, I think he is jealous of Stiles and I becoming fast friends, I didn't say anything to Stiles though I didn't want to start anything if it wasn't true. I was knocked out of my thoughts by a baseball coming my way so I caught it.

"Dude, that was awesome." Jackson said, shocked, coming up towards me.

"Thanks, I use to play for my team back home." I said, proudly.

"Cool, you should play here." Jackson offered.

"I will think about it." I said, and Stiles and I walked to our lockers.

"I hope the teacher doesn't give us any homework."Stile said.

"I know me neither." I said, agreeing.

We grabbed our books and headed to Algebra 2.

When I walked in Lydia was talking to Erica.

"Hey, ladies." I said, smiling as I sat down.

"Hey Derek, you ready to do more equations?" Lydia asked, tauntingly.

"Lydia knock it off, we all ready had this conversation and Derek is finally getting the hang of it." Stiles said, defending me.

"Cool, we'll see when we work together." She said, smiling.

"So Erica did you find out if your mom is letting you sleep over?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet she hasn't texted me back." She said, glumly.

"I'm sure she will, just give her time." I told her.

"She just wants to come over so her and Isaac can have sex in my bed again." Stiles said, cringing.

"That was one time!" She yelled.

"Yeah but I still can't get the images of Isaac's but out of my head." Stiles said, with his eyes closed.

I just laughed, Mr. Webster came in with his briefcase and he begun teaching.

"Okay class get with your partners from yesterday and do problem 1-15 for today, you have all period to finish and keep the talking to a minimum." He sai, nicely as he sat in his desk chair.

Lydia, Stiles, and I put our desks together and got started. "Lydia do 1-5, I will do 6-10 and have Derek do 11-15." Stiles replied, bossing us around.

"Okay, but who left you boss." Lydia jokes, her hand on her hip.

"I did." Stiles said, pointing to himself as I laughed.

"See Derek thinks I'm funny." Stiles said.

After we were done messing around we did the five problems that Stiles gave each of us, I was really starting to get Algebra 2, which was about time. I flew through the problems and I was done in ten minutes.

"Your already done?" Lydia asked, stunned.

"Yes I am." I said, proudly.

"Let me look over the answers." Lydia said taking my notebook.

She scanned over my answers and she didn't look happy.

"Told you, he had become a genius." Stiles said, I blushed at his comment.

The bell rung and I went to lunch my stomach was growling crazy and from being a werewolf I was hungrier than an average person.

"Hey my mom texted me, she said I can stay but I have to be home first thing Saturday morning." Erica said, mad.

"Well at least you get to stay." Stiles pointed out.

We got our tray of food and sat down, Laura was at the table next to Scott getting pretty cozy.

"is there something you want to tell me my dear sister?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"No, me and Scott are just being friends for right now." I said, and Scott nodded.

I gave Scott a glare and he swallowed harshly.

"Scott relax, I was just messing with you." I said, laughing at his face feature.

We all talked about the sleepover and what we were going to do to have fun, I can't wait to hang with Stiles but I always wish it was just us and I don't understand that feeling I get when I'm around him. I ignored in and finished eating my french fries, I was glad there was only two classes to go.

"Hey guys I'm going to go to my locker and get my books so I can do homework after gym class." I replied, getting up and throwing my tray away. They just nodded.

"Der, wait up I will go with you." Laura said.

I waited for her and we went to my locker.

"What's up with you and Stiles, I see the way you look at him." She said, teasingly.

"It's nothing he's just a good friend, I don't understand these feelings yet we just met." I told her, which was half the truth.

"OK, I'm here if you need me." She said, smiling.

Laura and I went back to the cafeteria but by the time we went back the bell rung for Gym class.

I got changed for Gym and we all waited for the coach to take roll call we all were playing dodge ball, which I hated.

"Class gather round we are playing dodge ball so please get on a team of 8 and you will begin when I blow the whistle." He ordered.

We all did as he said and got into a team and the game began, I got two people out and then when I wasn't paying attention I got hit in the head. My eyes turned blue for a second but then I calmed down and went on the bench. Everyone kept playing until there was only one person standing, which was Stiles and we was gloating.

"Nice job, Stiles." I said, as he came towards me.

"Thanks, I'm always good at this game." He said, smiling.

"OK everyone go in and change it's time to go." The coach said.

We did as we were told and went in and changed. I was glad I only had Study Hall left.

I walked in and sat by Stiles, we worked on Algebra 2 homework so we didn't have to worry about anything this weekend except the sleepover, which I was a little nervous about.

"So do you want to do the same problems and then share our answers." Stiles asked.

"Yeah that would be fine." I replied back, setting my things down on the table.

We got to work on homework and afterwards we shared our answers and we had the same answers, we didn't have anything else to do so we just sat and talked quietly and then the bell rung twenty-minutes later.

"Have a good weekend class, see you on Monday." The teacher said, smiling.

"Well lets go." Stiles said, excitedly. I shook my head at him.

When I went out to Stiles' jeep Laura was leaning against it.

"What took you guys so long?" Laura asked, folding her arms.

"We weren't that long." Stiles defended as he rolled his eyes.

We all got into the car and Stiles dropped us of home.

"Derek text me and let me know if you both are coming." Stiles said, before driving off.

"Well it looks like Stiles is excited for you to come over." Laura teased.

"Laura knock it off." I said, agitated.

When we walked inside I went into the living room and saw Cora and some blonde hair boy talking, he looked about thirteen.

"Who is your friend Cora?" I said, protectively.

"This is Liam Dunbar, he is one of my friends from school." Cora said.

"Hi, I'm Cora's older brother Derek." I said, introducing myself.

"H-hi nice to meet you." He said, shyly.

"Be good to my sister." I said, glaring playfully.

"Derek stop, your scaring him." Cora said, smacking me away.

I went into the kitchen to see mom making a snack for Cora and her friend.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" She asked.

"Good, are Laura and I allowed to go to Stiles sleepover?" I asked, hopefully.

"Are those girls going to be there as well?" She asked, sternly.

"Yeah, Erica found out earlier in school." I told her.

"Yeah you can go." She replied.

"Yes!" I said, excitedly.

"Laura were allowed to go!" I yelled upstairs.

"Okay, I'm going to pack, you should as well." She pointed out and went back in her room.

I pulled out my phone and texted Stiles:_  
_

_Hey mom said Laura and I can go. _

**_Okay do you want me to pick you two up?_**

_No, mom is letting me and Laura use the car tonight_

**okay, be here by 5 and dont eat lol -bye:)**

_ Alright lol Bye!_

I put my phone in the back pocket of my pants and went upstairs.

"Hey, we have to be at Stiles' house by five I guess were eating dinner there." I replied, with a shrug.

"Okay, let me finish packing." She said, and closed her door.

I went into my room and packed an overnight back consisted of a pair of basketball shorts with a tank top for tomorrow and grabbed the sleeping bag from my closet and took one of my pillows from the bed. I was all packed.

**An hour later:**

Laura and I packed the car up with our stuff.

"By kids have fun." Mom said, waving goodbye.

"We will." We said in unison, as we drove off.

I texted Stiles before hand because I didn't know his address, so I looked at my phone to see if he texted back which he did.

**My address is 132 Acorn Street-S [**_sent at 4:30]_

We were now on our way to Stiles' house and I realized Stiles didn't live that far. I pulled in the drive way and everyone else was here.

"Laura can you grab our things?" I asked, turning the car off.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, rolling her eyes.

I went up and knocked on Stiles door, which he opened it.

"Hey sour wolf, come on in." Stiles said, excitedly.

I just laughed. "Hey Laura, Derek." Everyone else greeted.

"Hey." We said.

We sat our things near the extra closet.

"I hope you two are hungry because I ordered pizza, so do you all want to play games first or watch a movie?" He asked.

"I vote games!" Erica shouted as everyone agreed with her.

"OK, how about a game of truth or dare?" Lydia suggested.

"That sounds good." Stiles said, agreeing.

"Who is going first?" Jackson asked, eagerly.

"I guess you can." Lydia said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Okay, Scott truth or dare?" Jackson asked, mischievously.

"Dare."He said.

"I dare you to take off your clothes and run down the street." Jackson said, happily.

Everyone turned their heads so Scott could undress, he ran down the street twice and came back with Stiles handing him a towel.

"I chose Dare,Scott." Laura said, confidently.

"Okay, Laura I dare you to eat whatever I mix in this cup." Scott said, evilly.

"Okay your on." She said, confidently.

Scott went into Stiles' kitchen and mixed eggs, pickle juice and cottage cheese and gave the cup to Laura. Laura swallowed the the stuff in one gulp and Scott got a shocked look on his face.

"Wow awesome job, Laura." Stiles said, proud.

"Thanks." She said, smiling at him.

" Laura who do you pick?" Scott asked.

"Derek, I dare you to kiss Stiles."

**TBC **

**haha a cliffhanger! What do you think is gonna happen will they kiss or not! Please review and let me know if they should kiss or not. This chapter was almost 4,000 so I end it on a good part.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Well here is chapter 5. i want to thank my good friend iKnightWriter for your help on this chapter so thank her for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Derek's pov:**

"D-derek you don't have to do the dare if you aren't comfortable with it." Stiles replied, blushing red.

"No it's fine." I said.

Stiles and I faced each other, "Are you sure?" He asked once more nervously.

"Yeah." I told him, even though just looking into his eyes makes the sound of his heartbeat louder in my ears, "It's just a dare. No strings attached." I wasn't sure it I was trying to convince myself or him.

Stiles gave me a nod, but he didn't seem like he was going to move anytime soon. So I placed a hand on the side of his face and ran my thumb down his cheek. His heart seemed to have skipped a beat but then again so did mine. I could feel everyone watching us and my eyes were glowing. I could literally feel them glowing.

I took a breath and quickly placed my lips on top of his and just as quickly pulled away. Stiles looked shocked as his face started to turn red and I knew for a fact that mine was turning red as well. I could still feel my eyes glow. I have to get out of here. Not even giving anyone a chance to say anything, I shifted and ran out the room.

I ran to Stiles bathroom and splashed some water on my face, I heard Stiles calling my name.

"Derek are you okay in there?" He asked banging on the door.

"Yeah just give me a minute." I said.

"Okay, I will wait for you." Stiles said, nicely.

"If you want, it's your house." I said back, as I unlocked the door.

"What happened back there, I swear I seen your eyes turn a golden brown." He said, slightly confused.

"It must have been the light,unless your going crazy." I said, laughing.

"Yeah I must be, and sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Stiles said, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"You didn't it's just I've never kissed a guy before and these feelings I get when I kiss you, they confuse me." I explained truthfully.

"I know what you mean, I've been openly gay for the past few years but never kissed a guy." Stiles said, blushing.

"Well I guess we both were new to it." I said, laughing.

"Okay let's get back to the sleepover." Stiles said, grabbing my hand. I didn't let go.

When we got back to the room, Stiles' hand slipped away from mine, but that was only because of the scene that had been laid out before us. There was a twister mat laying out in the center of the room.

"Twister!" Laura said mischievously, while eyeing at Stiles. I could tell exactly what she was thinking.

"I don't think-" Stiles started to say, before Laura completely cuts him off.

"Nope, it's happening." She said already grabbing us both into the room all the way, "Besides it'll be fun."

It stopped being fun the moment I found myself face to face with Stiles once again. Either Laura was completely cheating (highly likely) or the universe was out to get me.

Somehow in the process, Stiles had managed to get his right foot one of the red dot, his left foot on a green dot, left hand on yellow, and his right hand on blue. Scott was pretzeled into him as well.

"Just so you know I think your sister is cheating." Stiles told him.

"Are you really surprised at this point?"

"I shouldn't be."

"Alright, enough chit chat." Laura said from the bed holding the spinner. She had gotten out in the first round, which I was highly suspicious of in the first place.

"Stiles, left hand on red."

The only available red dot that was close enough for him to reach just happened to be where I was stretched out in an odd angle. The only way Stiles would be able to reach is if-.

I feel a pair lips on mine, but they quickly disappear as Stiles slipped onto the mat, while crushing Scott in the process.

"Holy crap!" Stiles said quickly, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, man you should be," Scott said as Stiles got off him, but Stiles wasn't paying attention to him. He was looking right at me.

"Not you, you big baby. I meant-"

"Hey, Derek you won!" Laura said after she had realized Stiles and Scott were out. I hadn't even realized it. "We should play a different game."

While the others were putting up the game, Stiles pulled me aside, "I hope I didn't make you feel awkward or anything."

I stared at him for a moment. His heartbeat was completely fast almost as if he were afraid about what I was about to say, but his heartbeat wasn't the only racing one.

"No, it's fine." I told him quickly, "After all it's not like I haven't kissed you already." I gave him a smile. For a moment, I heart a skip in Stiles' heart, but also a smile on his face as he gave me a head nod. He looked ready to say something, but then-

"Yo Stiles," Scott called from downstairs, "Where did you hide your chips?"

"I better-"

"Go ahead," I told him. I watched him leave the room as Laura appeared beside me. "You're evil." I told her without even looking at her.

"All part of my job." She commented easily.

After everyone got snacks we all went into the living room for the movie which Lydia and Erica were arguing over which one to watch.

"How about we all vote to either watch Divergent or Non-Stop?" Stiles suggested.

"Raise your hand if you want Divergent." Stiles ordered.

Erica, Jackson, Issac, Stiles and I voted for Divergent, Everyone else voted for Non-Stop.

"Divergent it is." Stiles said, popping the DVD into the player.

Everyone got situated, Scott and Laura were sitting next to each other on the floor, Lydia and Jackson were cuddling on the armchair, Erica and Issac were cuddling on one of my bean bag chairs and Stiles blushed as he sat by me.

"Stiles you can sit next to me, I don't bite." I said, laughing as Laura snorted. I shot her a glare.

"I don't know Der, you look like you can bite." Stiles teased.

I just laughed.

Everyone finally got settled and we started to watch the movie I caught Stiles staring at me occasionally.

"Hey Stilinski take a picture it will last longer." Jackson said, quietly. I blushed as he commented.

"Shut up Jackson." Stiles said, defensively.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

I could tell Stiles was somewhat upset because his heart was racing and I could scent anger and embarrassment coming from him, I nudged his shoulder comfortably and he seemed to calm down. I don't know why but it bothers me when he is upset. We all continued to watch the movie but by the end of the movie everyone was starting to get tired, Stiles was half asleep on my shoulder. I just smiled down at him but I accidentally startled him when I moved.

"Sorry, I guess I was tired." Stiles said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's okay, I'm going to go over to my sleeping bag." I said, getting up.

"Okay, if you want to change into Pj's, you can." He said, as I nodded.

I went up to Stiles' bathroom and changed into my Basketball shorts and Gray tank top and came back downstairs, Stiles just stood there staring at me.

"Like what you see Stiles?" I asked, flirting

"y-yeah." He said, blushing and I knew he wasn't lying.

Stiles layed his sleeping bag near mine and got comfortable, I covered up and laid my head back on the pillow.

"Goodnight ,Stiles." I said, softly.

"Goodnight, sourwolf." Stiles replied, sleepy.

Stiles heartbeat lulled me to sleep and I was completely out.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked the chapter. I apoligize for not making it longer but I have been extremely and let me know what you though or would like to see. **

**Wolflover1989!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry it took me a month to update. I just been so busy with moving and getting my stuff turned back on. I have a parnter for this story now so the updates will be every week. So this chapter was written by me and larryniamzayn, loki-and-dean wrote a small scene for me as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter and once again sorry for the long wait. **

**Chapter six: The morning after the sleepover**

**Derek's pov:**

I woke up with something heavy and warm lying partially on top of me. I turned my head slightly to the left, and saw the top of Stiles' head lying against my chest. I felt a blush rising in my cheeks as I remembered the events of last night.

I heard snickering coming from across the room, and turned to see Laura with her phone raised taking pictures. I moved my hand, and flipped her off.

Laura laughed harder while she snapped more pictures. Scott was standing behind her with his hand over his mouth trying to cover his own laughter. I listened to Stiles breathing trying to gage how much I could move before I would wake him up. I slid my arm out from under his head, shaking out the pins and needles.

"If they don't shut up I'm gonna kill your sister and my best friend." Stiles said startling me.

"I didn't know you were awake." I said, stunned that he had tricked my senses.

"I've been awake since you started moving around." Stiles said sitting up. I blushed.

"We're...gonna...go...in the kitchen." Laura said between gasps of breath.

"Whatever." I snapped looking at Stiles as he stretched his long body out.

"Gah! Why are you so grumpy all the time?" Laura said walking out.

"So who wants the famous Stilinski breakfast?" Stiles called out, and everyone scurried into the living room. I guess Stiles was a good cook.

"I guess you can cook?" I asked, amused.

"Yes, I can." He said.

Stiles got the eggs, bacon out from the fridge. "Derek can you get two pans out from under the cabinet?" He asked, as I nodded.

He got breakfast started and I just watched him. I don't know how he can be such a morning person but it was cute watching him cook breakfast for eight people. Soon after Stiles fixed all the pancakes and eggs, he now just had to fix the bacon and toast.

"Stiles, is breakfast almost ready? I'm starving." Scott asked, whining.

"Yes Scott, a few more minutes." Stiles replied, rolling his eyes.

Scott nodded and went back out to the living room.

"Does he always whine like that?" I asked, amused.

"Only when he's hungry." Stiles said, smiling.

Breakfast was finally done and everyone gathered into the dining room.

"Well everyone dig in." Stiles said, happily.

I took my first bite, "mhmm...this is so good." I said, heavenly.

"Glad you like it." Stiles said, blushing.

"So what is everyone doing today?" Scott asked, mainly looking at Laura.

"Well I'm hanging out with Isaac." Erica replied.

"Lydia and I are going to the movies." Jackson replied.

So everyone was busy aside from Stiles and I. Maybe he and I could hang out. Breakfast was soon over and the gang started packing up their things to get ready and go home.

"Well everyone thanks for coming, I had fun." Stiles said, happily.

"Yeah, because you got to kiss Derek." Jackson teased.

Stiles blushed and I did as well. "Enough Jackson." Lydia said, dragging him onto the living room.

"Derek, I think I'm going to get going, you staying?" Laura asked.

"If Stiles wants me to stay for a bit more." I said, looking at him as he nodded a yes.

"Okay see you at home later." She replied, and walked out the door.

"So wanna play some video games?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, so I can kick you're ass." I said, playfully.

Stiles sat up his X-box and gave me one of the controllers and we played Call of Duty but soon I heard someone coming in the front door.

"Stiles, you home?" I heard the male figure ask. Must be his dad, I thought to myself.

"I'm in here dad." Stiles called out.

"Hey, Stiles. Who is your friend?" Sheriff S asked.

"I'm Derek Hale, my family and I just moved here from Brooklyn." I replied.

"Nice too meet you, you boys have fun. I'm going to catch some shut eye." He said, as he passed through.

Stiles and I continued to play Grand Theft Auto and played some Resident Evil and it was only nearing 10:00, I had to head home soon.

"Stiles thanks for inviting me to your sleepover, I had so much fun." I said, blushing as I thought of our kiss.

"Yeah, and that kiss we had was something. I'm not going to lie I liked it." Stiles said, truthfully. I didn't hear any tick in his heart.

"I did to, but I'm still new to these feelings." I said, as he nodded.

"I know. I can wait." Stiles said.

Soon after we were done playing video games Stiles dropped me off at home.

I waved to Stiles as I opened the door. I walked into the living room where I could hear my parents were. "Hi honey", my mum said as she pulled a lamp out of the box that she was unpacking. "Did you have a good time?" I could hear Laura snickering from the kitchen. I blushed slightly as last night was brought to the front of my mind again. I turned to the pile of boxes next to me in order to hide it.

"Yeah mum I did. Stiles and his friends are really fun. And….'CRASH'" I looked upstairs and to the left (Cora's room) where the sound that had interrupted me had come from.

"SORRY!" Cora yelled.

I shook my head; Cora was surprisingly clumsy for a werewolf. I glanced towards my parents who both had an expression of fond exasperation, and my dad shook his head slightly whilst chuckling. After a few moments mum spoke back up again. "So, what did you do?"

Once again a small blush crossed my face, and Laura's laughter rang out across the house. I spoke up quickly; otherwise they would question Laura as to why she was laughing. I loved my parents, but they didn't need to know about what I had with Stiles. Especially since I had no idea what was going on with Stiles and me.

"Well we did the normal sleepover stuff. Played Truth or Dare, watched a movie-Divergent- and played a game of Twister." A potentially embarrassing (for Laura) idea struck me. "Laura didn't do too well at Twister though. She was the first one out actually." I paused, taking in their confused faces. Not only had Laura always been a very graceful wolf, but every time our family had played Twister, she had always won. "Although I'm fairly sure that she got out on purpose. Not entirely sure why though." My voice took on a questioning tone, "it could have something to do with the fact that she spent most of the game staring at Scott." I went back to unpacking.

"Oh really?" My dad asked, sounding quite interested in the topic if you asked me.

Mum laughed, and told us to get back to work.

A few hours later and we were finished unpacking; this was now officially our home. I spared a quick thought for my friends back in Brooklyn, but they were swiftly shaken from my head when last night popped into my head once again. I was confused as why Stiles had constantly been on my mind since I'd met him. And for that matter, why I'd let him so close so fast. I shot one glance towards the front door, knowing that mum was the only one home, the others out to do grocery shopping. I slowly made my way downstairs and perched on one of the seats in the kitchen, where mum was baking. I sat there in silence for a few minutes, just thinking about what was going on.

"Derek, I'm not a mind reader. You do have to tell me what's going on in that brain of yours.  
I sighed and told her everything that had happened since I'd met him. And I'd managed to only blush minimally when retelling certain events from last night. Once I finished I stared at her, hoping that she knew what was going on. When she nodded, I internally breathed a sigh of relief.

"It seems to me that Stiles is your mate".

"WHAT!" I yelled in shock. With the glare that I received I forced myself to settle down.

"Mate? As in Soul mate?" I asked warily.

She shook her head and laughed a bit. "No, that's just a myth. A wolf can have many mates, and there is no such thing as a destined mate. A mate for a wolf is when you meet someone who is an ideal partner. Once you meet them, whether you know what is going on or not, the inner wolf, strives to make sure that you are with your mate." She paused for a second before continuing. "Just because someone is your mate, doesn't mean that everything will be fine and dandy. The relationship still takes work. The idea of a mate is just, so that the wolf is drawn to people who could be right for them."

I let this all sink in for a bit before asking "But Stiles is human?

"There is no difference to having a fellow wolf or a human as a mate." With that I nodded, and half-dazed headed up the stairs to my room. Once there I collapsed on my bed. Only two thoughts running through my brain. 'Stiles is my mate' and 'what am I going to do?'

**Well hope you enjoyed the chapter, next chapter will be up when we at least get four reviews, and we will be posting chaptes every Sunday!**

**Thank you,**

**Wolflover1989, and larryniamzayn!**


	7. Chapter 7 THE ACTUAL CHAPTER

**I want to say a huge thank you to iKnightWriter and graces101 for helping me with this chapter I appreciate the massive help. And second I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, adding me to their favorites, and alerts it makes me so happy. I also want to say sorry for not updating in almost a month I really didn't know how to do this chapter, well here is Chapter seven..Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: School/First Date**

**Derek's pov:**

It was movie night at Stiles' place. I still didn't know where I stood on the mate situation, but for right I was hoping to enjoy his company.

When Laura and I arrive at Stiles' place, we hear the others chatting in the living room, since someone had left the window.

"Dude!" Stiles says, "Let it go! Derek is going to be here any minute."

"Don't you mean your boyfriend," I hear Scott ask in a teasing tone.

"Shut up!"

"Come on, Stilinski you know you like him." Jackson says with way too much confidence.

"Laura told me how awkward you two are together after she caught you and Derek cuddling up together." Lydia says to him. I can swear I can hear the smirk in her face.

I threw Laura a glare as she gave me her 'sorry not sorry' smile.

"I'm not discussing my love life with any of you." Stiles says. I could hear his heart-racing.

"So you do like him!" Scott laughs and then there's the sound of someone getting hit.

"You say nothing or so help me God," Stiles says, "I will tell Laura about you doodling "Laura McCall" all over your notebook."

At Stiles confession, I hit my head on the steering wheel causing the horn to blare.

"Oh look guys, Derek and Laura are here." Lydia says as if she knew we were listening. Lydia Martin is a scary girl I will admit.

Once Laura and I made our way into the house, everyone have seemed to have taken the spots they wanted.

I feel like it was stage because the only spot that was available is the one on the love seat, which Stiles was currently sitting on.

"Go on Derek," Scott says from his spot next to Laura, "Stiles' not going to bite." I see a mischievous look in Laura's eyes as she whisper something into Scott's ear. "Oh, but Derek might."

"Silly me I forgot the food," Stiles pipes up, but there was food already on the table and no one bothers to correct him on it, "Scott want to help?"

"Derek's already up, so he should." Laura said. I notice Stiles shoot Scott as he left the room.

When we get into the kitchen, "I'm so sorry about that." He and I say together.

"My sister."

"My best friend."

We both laugh as we spoke at the same time. "Scott's being an ass and making this thing entirely awkward." Stiles says.

"Well, he does have a partner in crime."

"Those two are perfect for each other," Stiles with a smile on his face, there is also a moment of silence, "We better get back in there before they think we're making out or something?"

I can see the color red creeping up on his face, "You know maybe we should actually try going on a date first." I find myself saying.

"Seriously?" Stiles eyes grow wide, "I mean-yeah yeah totally." He recovers trying to cover his shock. "Ok, but seriously let's get back in there before your sister and Scott start making up wild stories."

Stiles led the way back into the living room and it wasn't until I sat down next to Stiles that I realized what has happened. I just asked Stiles on date and he said yes.

"It's about time you two go on a date." Laura expressed, happily.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of hearing Stiles whining to me about it." Scott said, as Stiles blushed madly.

"I didn't whine, I just talked about him." He said, looking over at my way.

"Okay enough teasing Stilinski and his boyfriend, lets watch the movie." Jackson said.

Everyone agreed, but we still had to pick a movie. "Since it's my house I agree on Batman, so no complaining." Stiles said.

There was complaining, A LOT of complaining, but in the end Stiles won after using the whole 'my house, my rules' argument.

I couldn't focus on the movie, no matter how hard I tried. All I could focus on was the voice of my father in head 'it seems to me like Stiles is your mate', I mean he doesn't even know about werewolf's so what would I say to him 'hey Stiles, I know this is our first date but I'm a werewolf and you're my mate' That's just crazy. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone calling my name.

" .. kay" I heard Stiles whisper with a grin.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I whispered snapping out of my thoughts.

He moved closer, close enough that if I moved, we would be kissing "I said, are you okay? You have been staring at me for about 5 minutes now" He whispered.

_Oh crap._I thought to myself.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry just in my own world" I whispered.

But I'm not fine; I have no idea what to do or what to say. The thought of Stiles being my mate is terrifying but also really exiting because I think I really like him. I can feel the blush coming on, especially because I just realized that he hasn't moved back to where he was sitting, he was still really close. Thank god he isn't looking at me, my face feels like it's as red as a tomato.

I really don't know what possessed me to do it but I put my arm around Stiles, he just gives me this vibe that makes me what to be close to him. As soon as my arm touched him, I could hear his heart rate increase and I think Laura could as well, judging by the stare she gave us.

Mental note, to ask my dad about that later.

Saying nothing, he relaxed his head on my neck, which I didn't mind at all, but I could feel my face getting red again. I heard Laura giggle and looked at her in the corner of my eye, she was still looking at us.

Yep my face is definitely a tomato.

After the movie finished, Stiles and I stayed in our place and everyone was talking about how Stiles should never be allowed to pick the movie again.

"It's a school night and we have lacrosse tomorrow so we better be going" Jackson sighed "Plus, I think my tolerance of Stilinski is at its limit" he said stretching.

"Oh you can drop the act Whitmore, everyone here knows your in love with me" Stiles jokes.

"You know, I would come over there and give you a black eye, … but I'm too tired at the moment, come on Lyd" Jackson said grabbing Lydia's hand.

"Dude can me, Scott and Allison have a ride?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah just hurry up" Jackson ground.

Everyone said their goodbyes and then it was just Laura, Stiles and I left.

Awkward.

"We should get going too, you know school and stuff" I said awkwardly. "Come on Laura" I said grabbing her. "See you tomorrow" I didn't wait for his response but when I was outside I heard him say...

"Bye then, well that was rude" Stiles said, in an annoyed voice.

As soon as we arrived home I went straight up to the bathroom to get a shower. I stripped down and threw my clothes into the hamper, I ran the water until it was hot and hopped in. I was thinking back how it was rude of me to leave Stiles' house so quickly I felt so bad. Maybe I will text him after my shower. I washed my hair and body with My Axe shampoo and body wash than got out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to my room.

"Ewe, please put some clothes on." Cora said, going downstairs.

I just rolled my eyes at my younger sister as I went into my room. I got dressed into a White tank-top with some Basketball shorts. I looked at my phone and I didn't have any texts so I decided to text Stiles.

_Hey sorry I left in a hurry I felt really awkward, Are we still on for our date tomorrow?xxx_

**It's okay it did feel awkward, and yeah we are be ready by 6 I have something planned.**

_Now I'm scared, lol _

**haha, No it's going to fun, but hey I'll talk to you tomorrow it's getting late.**

_Okay, see you tomorrow._

**_Bye!_**

I sat my phone on the night stand.

"What are you smiling about?" Laura asked, as she came and sat on my bed.

"I was just texting Stiles." I said.

"Oh you really like him don't you?"She asked, seriousness in her voice.

"I do, I see him as a potential mate but I'm still worried about him finding out about us and what all my feelings mean." I said, frustrated.

"You'll figure it out, I feel the same way about Scott, every time we make-out I can feel myself lose control." She said.

"Laura! I do not want to hear that ever again." I said, covering my ears.

She just laughed and went back to her room. I surfed the internet for a while and decided to get on Facebook.

I saw that Scott, Erica, and Jackson were online.

**Can't wait for my date tomorrow with, Stiles Stilinski.**

Erica Reyes, Scott McCall and Lydia Martin and three others like this.

I noticed Scott sent me a message.

**Hey! [**_sent at 11:10 p.m**]**_

_**Hey what's up?[**sent at 11:12 p.m**]**_

**Not Much, getting ready to head to** bed.**[**_sent at 11:14 p.m._**]**

_sounds like fun, do you know where Stiles is taking me on our_ date? **[**sent at 11:16 p.m.**]**

**i'm not aloud to say :) sorry [**sent at at 11:19 p.m.**]**

_Okay__ well see you at school tomorrow **[**sent at __11:21 p.m_**.]**

**Bye [**_sent at 11:22 p.m_**.]**

After I signed off of Facebook I shut the computer down and sat my alarm for 6 am. I turned the light off and dozed off minutes later.

**The Next morning: **

The shined right into my window as I heard my alarm go off. I hit the snooze button and got out of bed. I slipped some jeans on with a black t-shirt and went downstairs where I could smell mom making breakfast.

"Good morning, sleep well?" She asked, as I sat at the table.

"Yeah, but stayed up too late last night." I replied, putting my head down. I was so tired.

"Maybe you should go to bed, instead of getting on Facebook." My mom said, smirking.

Laura and Cora came downstairs and sat next to me at the table.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I said, laughing at Laura.

"Shut up, or I'll rip your throat out."She said, grumpy.

"Laura, Derek no fighting at the table." Dad said, as he arrived in the kitchen.

"Yes, dad." Laura said, quietly.

Mom handed us our plates consisting of Eggs, Bacon, toast and a hash brown. I scarfed my plate down and sat it in the sink.

"Wow you really are a wolf." Mom said, laughing.

"I was hungry." I defended.

"Kids hurry up you have to leave in fifteen-minutes." Dad said, reading his newspaper.

Laura grabbed the keys to the car and we headed out. After we dropped Cora off we headed to the high school and saw Stiles, Scott, and Lydia all talking by stiles' blue jeep.

"Hey, Derek, Laura."Stiles said, offering us a smile.

"Hey." I said, has Laura went over lacing her fingers through Scott's.

"Well let's go hear a boring lesson of Harris's today." Stiles said, walking into the school me following behind.

We walked in and sat in our usual seats waiting for Mr. Harris to come in.

"So where are you taking me on our date?" I asked, nosily.

"I'm not telling you." He said, smirking.

I was going to keep pestering him but the teacher came in.

"Okay today we are doing a packet so please when I pass this out get started and I mean there is no talking, that goes for you Mr. Stilinski." He said, as Stiles blushed a deep red.

"Oh you know you love me Mr. Harris." Stiles said.

"No I feel like slapping you." He said.

i don't know what happened but at that comment I felt my blood boil and I started to breath heavy.

"Derek are you okay?" Stiles asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

He just nodded. I got started on the assignment as I calmed down, I know Stiles is just a potential mate but I'm still protective of him because of how much I like him.

Chemistry and Economics class flew by and it was already time to go to English class. I went to my locker and got out my English book.

"So, where are you taking Derek?" Lydia asked, Stiles.

"I'm not telling you, because you would blab and tell him." He said, with a laugh.

"So we get our tests back today." I chimed in nervously.

"I know, I hope I passed." Lydia said.

"Lydia, you're brilliant you passed with flying colors." Stiles stated, like it was the most obvious thing. I just laughed at him.

Most of the students were in the classroom and Ms. Blake were right behind them.

"Okay everyone I graded your test so I will pass them out before we move on to the next lesson."She said.

I got my test back and received an A. I was pretty happy. After everyone looked at their tests she collected them back and we moved on to Spelling and Capitalization._What are we in Sixth grade_.I thought to myself.

"Class please read the new chapters and answer the questions in the back, and for your homework I want you to write the definitions of the bold face words, you have fourty-five minutes." She replied, as she sat in her desk chair.

I got started on the assignment but all I could think about is what Stiles had planned for our first date, which made me a little nervous..but i was brought out of my thoughts when students started to clear out of the classroom it was time for Algebra.

"Hey, you look lost in there."Stiles said, jokingly.

"Nah, I'm just really curious to where you're taking me tonight." I said, honestly.

"You'll see in about four hours." Stiles said, smugly, as he walked into Algebra.

I just shook my head and laughed. We walked in and sat in our seats. I turned around and talked to Erica.

"Hey Derek, so you and Stiles finally going on a date?" Erica asked, happy.

"Let me guess you know where he is taking me?" I asked, as she nodded.

"Will I like it?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

We stopped talking because Mrs. Webster came in and sat her briefcase down in front of her.

"Class today we are working on a new chapter and will have a test on the last two chapters next Thursday, you can get with a group and work on the thirty problems but leave the talking down to a minimum." She replied, smiling.

This teacher was nicer than my old one.

I got into a group with Stiles, Lydia Scott and Erica.

"Well guys lets get to solving."Lydia said, excitedly.

I worked on problems 1-10 and this was coming fairly easy on me. I looked over at Stiles and he had his tongue sticking out concentraiting, he looked so cute._Great now I sound like a teenage girl._I thought to myself.

"So when are you two going on your date tonight?" Lydia asked nosily.

"I'm picking him up at 6." Stiles chirped in.

"Good, I will be helping you get ready." Lydia said, towards Stiles as he rolled his eyes.

"I have a good fashion sense."Stiles defended.

She looked over him and he muttered a 'fine'.

We got done halfway through our problems and it was time for lunch when the bell rung.

I went to my locker and put my English and algebra 2 book in there and shut the locker up, I went to the lunch roon and waited in line with Scott and Stiles.

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" I pleaded.

"I'm not telling you, but I will let you know you can dress casual for the date." He said, with that amazing smile of his.

"Wow that helps." I said, sarcastically.

We got our lunch which consisted of Meatloaf, green beans, and a fruit. Their food was gross but I tolerate it.

I sat down next to Stiles, with Scott across from me and Laura sitting on my other side.

"Hey bro, excited for tonight." She teased.

"Yes." I mumbled as I blushed.

The bell rung and it was time for Gym.

* * *

**Date Night:5:30 p.m.**

**Derek's pov:**

It was nearing 6 pm so I decided to get ready. I put on a white t-shirt, pair of dark Blue jeans with my signature Black leather jacket, I spiked my hair and I looked pretty hot.I walked down stairs and Mom, Cora, Laura and dad were sitting in the living room watching some movie on TV.

"You look so handsome, Derek." Mom said, as I blushed.

"Thank you." I said, appreciative.

"Do you know where Stiles is taking you?" Mom asked.

"No, he won't tell me." I said, frustrated.

I heard Laura snort, which meant she knew.

It was 5:55 p.m. and their was a knock at the door I opened it up and revealed Stiles. He looked awesome. He was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged his hips amazingly, with a black t-shirt and his hair was spiked did great.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Laura yelled, and I blushed.

"Come on in." Mom said.

"You look hot Derek."Stiles blurted out.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." I beamed at him.

"Nice to see you Talia." Stiles greeted.

"Nice to see you too." She said,smiling.

"So this is the famous Stiles I hear about." My dad said, as he came in.

"Nice to meet you sir." Stiles said, sticking his hand out.

"You too, your dad is the sheriff right?" MY dad asked.

"Yeah, he has been for the past ten years." Stiles said, with pride.

"Well, we better go." I said, pushing Stiles out of the door.

"Nice meeting you Stiles." My dad Nathan said.

"You too." Stiles yelled.

I opened the door and slid into Stiles' blue jeep and we were on our way to wherever Stiles was taking me; The drive was about ten-minutes long and then he parked in the part of a secluded area of woods.

"Our date is in the woods?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow up.

"You'll see." He smiled.

We walked a little more and I saw the most romantic thing ever, Stiles had a Blue blanket sprawled out with food everywhere.

"What do you think?" Stiles says in a cocky tone.

I said nothing, I'm literally lost for words. Its beautiful.

Stiles face drops "Oh god, you hate it, you think it's too much, you feel like I'm pressuring you, you know what forget it lets just go somewhere el .." Stiles panicked and got cut off.

"Stiles." I said grabbing his arm to calm him down "Its perfect, I mean Wow, no one has ever done this for me."I grinned

He returned my grin "I'm glad you like it." He grabbed my hand and lead me to the blanket and we both sat.

We talked a lot about different things that we were interested and turns out that we have a lot in common. Although Stiles didn't understand why I laughed so hard when he said that if he could be one animal it would be a werewolf. I mean come on, if he knew he would have laughed just as hard as me.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Yeah sure." He replied.

"What do you like about me?" I said with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

He replied quickly "I like a lot of things about you, your funny, smart, clever, loyal, kind, trusting but most of all I like how I can be myself around you." Stiles said.

Okay now I was blushing but I also felt so guilty, he can be himself around me yet I haven't told him about me. I will tell him in the future, way, way in the future, maybe. I think maybe he could sense that I was unhappy because he changed the subject quickly.

"I think your family is nice, Laura is a bit crazy but I like your mom." Stiles stated.

"Yeah, you just wait, as soon as they know you well enough they will change, Laura will be even more crazy and my mum wont put up with anyone's nuisance." I laugh a bit

"So what about your mom, what's she like?" I asked.

Stiles grinned "She was amazing, the best mum you could ask for, she was pretty, funny, smart and had a solution for everything." Stiles said, still with a grin.

Was? Oh crap.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." I said not able t loo him in the eye.

"No Derek its fine seriously, I love talking about her, it keeps her memory alive." stiles said.

"What happened?" I asked, I instantly regretting it "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that." I frowned.

"Derek its okay, she had cancer when I was 10, we found out a year before that so I had a year to get used to it." Stiles said looking at the ground.

I saw Stiles' hand on the blanked and covered it with mine, he looked up a grinned.

"So what sports did you play when you were a kid" Stiles carried on not moving his hand.

"I played, basketball, Baseball." I said, happily.

"Awesome." He replied.

Stiles and I laid down on the blanket and gazed up at the stars and we talked a little longer and eat until around 11.00 pm but we both decided that we needed to get home or our parents would kill us. So we packed everything up and Stiles dropped me home. We came up the driveway.

"Here we go." Stiles said parking the jeep.

"Thanks, I had a fantastic time, we should do it again." I said.

"Yeah definitely." Stiles said.

"Goodnight."

I could tell he wasn't going to make a move so I leaned over and kissed him softy on the lips.

"Goodnight" I said exiting the jeep.

I waved to Stiles and went inside after he sped away. I closed the door to my house and leaned against it.

"Somebody had a good time." Mom spoke.

"I did, that boy is special." I told her.

"I'm glad to see you happy son." Mom said, as I sat on the couch next to her.

"I thought I wouldn't like it here, but i met Stiles and the rest of the gang." I said, happily.

"Well that's great honey, and I think Stiles is a potential mate for you, maybe he's your "forever""She said, which left me stunned.

"Yeah but I'm still keeping this huge secret between us and I'm scared once he finds out he'll leave me." I said, nervously.

"You never know Derek, maybe he will be fine with it." She said, shrugging.

"I don't know, but I'm heading to bed." I said, as I got up.

"Goodnight, Love you." Mom said.

I went upstairs took my clothes off, leaving me in my boxers, I slipped the covers over my body and before I fell asleep, I received a text: **Had a great time, see you tomorrow.**

_**Goodnight, pick me up tomorrow at 7.**_

**Okay** :)

I made sure my alarm was on and I was out within seconds.

**TBC**

**Hoped you liked this long chapter. it was almost 5,0000 words. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Please review and let me know when Stiles should find out about Derek being a werewolf. Well review and lend me your thoughts.**

**Wolflover1989!**


End file.
